Tres días
by SumikoAIX
Summary: Miyuki debe partir para ser representante de Tokio. El equipo de béisbol de Seido tendrá que arreglárselas sin su cátcher principal (cuarto bateador y capitán del equipo). En esos tres días de ausencia, todos tendrán distintas revelaciones, al estar sin su capitán. [Miyuki x Sawamura] [Shonen ai]
1. Chapter 1

**VOLVÍ DEL INFIERNO**

Han pasado muchas cosas en mi vida, principalmente, que estuve sin pc desde 2016 (?) así que ahora vuelvo, mejor que nunca con el misawa, que es mi vida, SOBRE TODO AHORA**, DÍGANME QUE VIERON EL CAPÍTULO DE ESTA SEMANA ;W;**

En fin: centrado en Sawamura, más menos cap 42 del act II. Espero que no sea muy latoso, Gracias!****

**Diamond no ace no me pertenece, es propiedad de Terajima-sensei**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Era un 29 de Mayo, el último jueves del mes, el sol comenzaba a salir. Al día siguiente, el capitán del equipo de béisbol de Seido se iría por tres largos días a representar a Japón junto con los mejores jugadores de preparatoria del país. Sawamura no podía dejar de pensar en ello, y es que, solo serían tres días, pero tendrían cuatro partidos, cuatro partidos en los que no tendrían a Miyuki para liderarlos.

Llevaba varios meses siendo consciente de que no podía dejar todo en manos del cátcher; él también podía hacer algo por su cuenta, es por ello que se empeñaba en "estudiar" más de cerca el béisbol. En entender las estadísticas, en memorizar a los bateadores rivales, y por supuesto, en pensar cómo derrotar a cada uno evaluando todos los aspectos necesarios. Este iba a ser el escenario previo para cuando el mayor se graduara.

¬_"No pienses en ello" _¬ se repetía constantemente, mientras terminaba de vestirse luego de su ducha. Sentía que debía resolver algunas cosas antes de que el de tercero partiera. ¬_"__Se irá mañana...¿debería ir a animarlo? ¿a despedirlo?" ¬ _se preguntaba en silencio. ¬Siento que debo hacer algo por él antes...¡pero qué! ¬ pensó en voz alta, sin ser consciente de ello.

¬También lo creo ¬ escuchó a su lado, sobresaltándose al notar que no estaba solo.

¬¡Hace cuánto estás aquí! ¬ exclamó terminando de acomodar su chamarra.

¬¿Hablas de Miyuki-sempai, no, Eijun? También quiero darle apoyo antes de que se vaya.

¬...¿qué sería apropiado? ¬ preguntó un poco resignado.

¬...Va a jugar contra Estados Unidos...tal vez algo que pueda darle a los jugadores luego, como algún recuerdo de Japón...

¬Tal vez sea buena idea... ¬ dijo llevando una mano a su barbilla, en un gesto exagerado para 'pensar'. ¬¡Creo que sé qué hacer! ¡Vamos a ir de compras, Furuya!

El aludido solo asintió, en una complicidad silenciosa.

.

Ambos pitchers ya habían cumplido con su misión de "apoyar" a su capitán, Sawamura sentía cierta presión y vacío, pues era extraño estar en Seido sin Miyuki. Y pensar que él había sido la razón más poderosa para llegar a ese equipo. Suspiró siendo observado por el peliazul, que caminaba junto a él rumbo a los vestidores, para comenzar el entrenamiento de la tarde.

¬¿Qué ocurre? ¬ preguntó el diestro, sacando de sus pensamientos a Sawamura, que estaba más tranquilo de lo normal. ¬¿Preocupado?

¬Un poco... ¬respondió con sinceridad, sin detener el paso. Esas situaciones donde Sawamura era el más callado y Furuya el más hablador se estaban dando más a menudo cuando estaban a solas. ¬Tanto por él como por nosotros ¬ dijo en un murmullo. Furuya lo observaba con atención.

¬Entiendo. Aún no estoy seguro...sobre cómo guiar a los de primero.

¬Ni yo ¬admitió.

Ambos se detuvieron y se dirigieron una mirada angustiada y comprensiva, dándose a entender que no estaban solos en todo aquello. Suspiraron y siguieron con su camino.

¬¡No perderé!

¬Tampoco yo.

.

Esos tres días transcurrieron más rápido de lo que todos lo hubieran deseado. Seido rompió su racha de victiorias, pero a cambio varios factores habían salido a la luz, como la fortaleza de Sawamura pese a lo desfavorable de la situación.

Ya era domingo por la noche, Sawamura estaba un poco frustrado consigo mismo, no había podido lanzar hasta el final del partido contra Seiho a pesar de que él mismo se lo había pedido al entrenador.

Últimamente en su mente solo había lugar para el béisbol, y es que él lo estaba dando todo por su más preciado anhelo, el número del _ace. _Pensando en ello logró recordarlo: el capitán ya debería estar de vuelta en los dormitorios. _"__Voy a verlo" _pensó sin dudarlo. Se alegró de forma más que estúpida, pero qué más daba.

Sawamura era un chico sencillo, no era muy complejo y básicamente, era un libro abierto. Hace ya algunos meses entendía en _qué_ se estaba metiendo, pero poco importaba ahora. Para su suerte, tenía muy claras sus prioridades, y mientras todo pudiese ser compatible, no debía haber problema ¿no? Ahora, lo único que quería corroborar era lo obvio:

¬¿Cómo resultó todo? ¿Ganaste? ¿Hiciste una batería con Narumiya-san? ¬preguntó sin rodeos, animado, pero esperando una negativa, sin saber porqué.

Sí, había ido a verlo, directamente. Poco importaba la prescensia de sus compañeros de habitación. Es más, la precensia del chico lobo comenzaba a agradarle, a su propio estilo.

¬Un empate y una derrota. ¬respondió neutral. Era la primera vez que veía al zurdo desde que se había marchado, y, lo quisiera o no, le había parecido una eternidad (a pesar de lo mucho que se haya divertido con el nivel de los jugadores con los que convivió aquellos días). ¬Por un accidente...formé-una batería con Narumiya.

¬¿Eh? ¿en serio? ¬ preguntó sin creerlo del todo.

Él asintió ¬No tuve opción ¬dijo cruzándose de brazos, como si quisiera convencerlo y convencerse de que fue 'necesario'.

¬¡Así que jugaste con él después de todo! ¬ reafirmó sin saber cómo sentirse. Narumiya Mei provocaba muchas cosas en Sawamura. _Celos _por sobre todo: era un buen pitcher, era zurdo, era el _ace _de su equipo...y lo que más lo desesperaba: la cercanía que tenía con Miyuki. Hubo un momento de silencio, donde Okumura precensiaba todo sin decir palabra. ¬Jugaste con él... ¬repitió absorto.

¬...¿Qué sucede? ¬preguntó el cátcher de tercero, un poco confundido.

¬En ese caso.. ¿Encontraste algún punto débil? ¿cómo son sus lanzamientos? ¬preguntó ansioso, ignorando el amargo latir en su pecho. _"__Cálmate"_ ¬ se decía a sí mismo. Al fin y al cabo, él podía formar una batería con quién quisiera _"__y yo también"_ pensó con aire competitivo, pensando en Okumura, sin quererlo.

¬Vi de primera mano qué tan bueno es Inashiro, los lanzamientos de Mei han evolucionado. ¬dijo serio.

"_Mei ¿no? Rayos, eso me sigue molestando" ¬_ pensó sin querer. ¿Por qué tenía que tenerle tanta confianza al rubio? Ni modo. Tenía cosas más importantes en qué pensar que sus jueguitos con el de tercero, este no era el momento. ¬Entonces ¬ habló serio, cambiando su tono completamente ¬¿Podrás batearlos? ¬ preguntó, refiriéndose a los lanzamientos de Narumiya.

Sus ojos se encontraron en una mirada sostenida que, para Okumura, pareció una eternidad. Sawamura no cedió, y contrario a lo que esperaba, recibió la misma mirada por parte de Miyuki. Y es que si se trataba de béisbol estaban a un nivel diferente. Sawamura de pie, con el cátcher de primero detrás suyo, siendo testigo de todo. Miyuki, sentado de brazos cruzados, con una mirada que hablaba por sí misma.

¬Sí. **Yo los bateré. ¬ **le respondió seguro, dedicándole al de segundo una de esas miradas que podrían hacerte daño por la intensidad que transmitían.

Sawamura sonrió complacido, más por la tenacidad que recibía por parte del castaño que por cualqier otra cosa.

¬¡Eso me deja más tranquilo! ¬exclamó dispuesto a retirarse, satisfecho. Ya habría tiempo para otras _demostraciones_ luego. ¬En ese caso, me voy a dormir ¬ dijo, yendo hacia la puerta.

¬Hey ¬ llamó el de tercero ¬dicen que lo hiciste bien este fin de semana, todos están muy satisfechos contigo ¬dejó salir de modo casual, más de lo que hubiera querido. Quería saber del propio Sawamura qué había sido toda esa confianza que había demostrado mientras él no estaba.

¬¡Para nada! ¡Todos ganamos en equipo! ¬dijo sonriendo, restándole importancia al asunto. ¬¡Buenas noches! ¬ exclamó y salió, siendo observado atentamente por ambos cátchers. Una vez afuera, se quedó un par de segundos apoyado sobre la puerta cerrada tras de sí. Suspiró ¬_"__Parece estar bien" ¬_pensó aliviado, pero algo molesto después de todo. _¬"Narumiya-san...sigue ganándome en __todos__los aspectos" ¬_ pensó llevando una mano a su pecho. Corrió hacia el campo. Era un buen momento para dar unas cuantas vueltas con su fiel _compañera._ ¬_"__No tengo tiempo para esto"_ ¬ pensó dolido, pero decidido.

.

Habían pasado un par de horas, él había decidido detenerse, depués de todo, quería descansar después de todos los partidos del fin de semana. Tenía mucho en qué pensar, pero el movimiento le ayudaba bastante ¬_"__Además, me ayuda a no perder condición" ¬ _se convenció a sí mismo. Su camino por Seido había sido duro en más de un aspecto. Inevitablemente la imagen de Miyuki volvía a su mente. Podía revivir los partidos recientes y era capaz de dilucidar que siempre pensó en él, como _su_ cátcher. Llevó una mano a su rostro y rió por lo bajo. Luego suspiró y llevó la vista al cielo estrellado. ¬ Supongo que es suficiente por hoy ¬pensó en voz alta.

¬¡Buena idea! ¬oyó a lo lejos. Volteó sorprendido para descubrir al dueño de aquella voz que le causaba escalofríos.

¬¿Qué haces aquí? ¬ preguntó casi en un murmullo, desatando el amarre a su cintura y tomando entre ambas manos a _su compañera. _Se acercó con pasos lentos al cátcher, que llevaba observándolo más tiempo del que podría haber notado.

¬Vine por ti ¿no lo ves? ¬ dijo con sosegada picardía. Sawamura enrojeció sin quererlo y desvió su mirada ya estando frente a él.

¬¿Qué quieres? ¬ preguntó aún sin verlo, sonando más frío de lo que hubiera querido.

¬Acompáñame ¿quieres? ¬invitó sonriendo.

Asintió sin decir nada y fue corriendo a guardar la llanta para volver con él. Ambos ya sin sus uniformes, con ropa casual.

¬¿Dónde vamos? ¬preguntó con inocencia, siguiéndolo una vez que comenzó a caminar.

¬No lo sé...donde podamos estar a solas ¿no? ¬ respondió con algo de sorna. Sawamura se sonrojó inconscientemente, y accedió asintiendo de forma silenciosa.

Finalmente llegaron al dugout del campo principal y se sentaron ahí, uno junto al otro (Sawamura a la izquierda, y Miyuki a su derecha).

¬Todos están muy felices con tu actuación en estos días. ¬comentó el cátcher, distraído.

¬¿En serio? No fue gran cosa... ¬dijo con algo de vergüenza, inusual en él. No quería verlo, en su mente seguía rondando la imagen de Miyuki y Narumiya. Miró hacia el lado contrario, siendo consciente de que Miyuki lo buscaba con la mirada.

¬¿Eso crees? ¬preguntó con ironía ¬Yo estoy ansioso por ver a ese "Sawamura-sempai súper confiable" que me describieron todos.

¬¿...todos? ¬repitió quedo, sin prestarle mucha atención.

¬¿Qué ocurre? No pareces tú mismo. Estoy tratando de halagarte. ¬ dijo con soltura.

Sawamura miraba hacia sus propios pies, pensando si era correcto o no entrar en aquel tema. ¬...verás... ¬empezó ¬...no, no es nada ¬ agregó rápido, arrepintiéndose al instante.

¬¿Qué? ¬ cuestionó alentándolo a hablar. ¬Sawamura ¬llamó llevando una de sus manos hasta el hombro del pitcher, posándola de forma sosegada, repartiendo un par de caricias con su pulgar de vez en cuando. ¬Puedes contar conmigo, ¬dijo,queriendo transmitirle la confianza que necesitaba el menor. No era mentira que todo el equipo estaba, actualmente, encantado con Sawamura, hasta el mismo entrenador había tenido una reunión con él solo para comentarle los progresos del zurdo.

Miyuki estaba en una situación delicada. Tenía que apoyar a los pitcher, sobre todo, a estos dos de segundo, que habían llegado a revolucionar el equipo de béisbol de Seido. Pero en algún momento de aquel camino, había caído presa de los encantos de uno de ellos, de forma irremediable. Sabía hace mucho que veía a Sawamura como algo más que un compañero de equipo. Sawamura también lo sabía: los roces que ambos tenían, cada contacto, cada mirada, cada palabra que se arrojaban, causaba en ambos algo que todavía no podían asimilar bien, menos aún con la intromisión de los de primer año. Aún así, era como un juego: algo que estaba allí, a lo que podían recurrir cuando fuese necesario, pero sin palabras ni compromisos de por medio. Era extraño, pero ambos podían verlo de esa forma sin la necesidad (por ahora) de expresarlo con palabras. Miyuki llevó su mano hacia la diestra del menor, buscándolo.

Sawamura cedió y correspondió el contacto, entrelazanado sus manos, aún sin verle. Apretó con fuerza el agarre, sin ser concsiente de ello.

¬Es solo... ¬habló trémulo, con toda la atención del de lentes. Suspiró ¬¿Qué tanto me falta...para ser como Narumiya-san? ¬ soltó de una vez, aún sin verle. Miyuki se sorprendió un poco, pero mantuvo la calma.

¬Verás...es verdad que ambos son zurdos, pero tienen armas muy diferentes. En el caso de Mei, su _change up_ puede llegar a ser muy problemática, pero tu bola rápida...-

¬No hablo de eso. ¬interrumpió. Más brusco de lo que hubiera querido. ¬No hablo de eso. ¬ repitió, volteando a verle con tristeza y frustración. Miyuki estaba sorprendido, no logró captar a tiempo de qué hablaba el castaño. ¬ Siempre... ¬ comenzó, con la mirada gacha, pero sin soltar el agarre ¬ siempre que juegas con él...algo cambia en tu aura. No sé cómo explicarlo...pero, me molesta mucho. ¬dijo con frustación y sincerirdad.

"_Un momento...¿está celoso?"_ pensó el mayor aguantando las ganas de reír de felicidad, sin éxito.

Sawamura volteó por un instante a verle molesto y deshizo el agarre, bufando bajo. ¬Olvídalo. ¬agregó y se puso de pie. ¬Me basta con que lo destrocemos en verano. ¬añadió con rabia y comenzó a caminar.

¬Espera ¬dijo divertido y lo tomó por su antebrazo, poniéndose de pie también. Quedaro frente a frente. Lo pensó mucho antes de decirlo, pero no pudo escoger otras palabras ¬ ¿estás celoso? ¬preguntó. Su expresión divertida no ayudaba mucho a la frustración con la que el menor lidiaba.

¬¡Tal vez! ¡Y qué! ¬ gritó harto, deshaciendo el agarre, viéndole con ojos que rayaban en la furia. Miyuki rió escuetamente, y se abalanzó sobre el menor, atrayéndolo en un abrazo impetuoso y necesitado.

¬Eres imposible. ¬dijo con gracia mientras una de sus manos acariciaba los castaños cabellos del más bajo, que no reaccionó de ninguna forma.¬Sí, jugué con Mei, pero no es la gran cosa.

"_Sigue llamándolo así...en cambio a mí...",_pensó contra su pecho, sin hacer ningún movimiento.

¬Puedes jugar con quién quieras¬ dijo hastiado. Lo separó de sí con una mano para observarlo.¬Solo me alegro de que estés bien, es todo.¬dijo a modo de despedida, volteando. Pero una vez más fue detenido por el mayor.

¬Solo me interesa _jugar contigo_, Sawamura~ ¬ canturreó en su oído. El pitcher sintió los escalofríos en todo su cuerpo, pero se las ingenió para no demostrárselo al cátcher.

¬No empieces.¬advirtió con temor.

¬Deténme.¬ respondió, antes de depositar un sutil, beso en los labios del menor.

Las luces a lo lejos iluminaban el campo vacío, ya debía ser más de medianoche. Las estrellas iluminaban gran parte del terreno, mientras solo ellos perturbaban el espacio.

Sawamura no podía evitar caer en la tentación, y Miyuki, tampoco. Poco después del torneo de otoño ambos habían caído presa de un juego que no sabían bien cómo había comenzado ni cómo iba a terminar. Siempre eran actos impulsivos, por parte de ambos (más de Miyuki), que eran correspondidos a solas, en una intimidad que habían creado sin quererlo.

Respiró despacio dejándose hacer por el mayor. Cerró los ojos por un momento, y luego se separó, recordando el porqué de su molestia e inquietud.

Lo miró fijamente, casi acusándolo de un crimen que el de lentes no terminaba de comprender. Su pecho latía, insistentemente, recordándole el huracán de emociones que lo embargaban cada vez que veía al cátcher, cada vez que estaban juntos. Bufó sin despegar la mirada.

Miyuki llevó ambas manos hacia las de Sawamura, en un agarre que fue correspondido.

¬No estoy seguro de qué te preocupa, pero olvídalo ¿quieres?¬ dijo de forma gentil.

Demasiado gentil.

"_¿Qué diablos...?" _¬pensó, sin despegar su mirada.¬ Para ti es fácil decirlo.¬ espetó, perdiéndose en los ojos del mayor.

Se acercó sutilmente y volvió a abrazarlo, en un gesto que intentaba transmitirle al pitcher todo lo que sentía, pero por sobretodo un gran "_Te extrañé"_, que sin duda, fue comprendido por Sawamura.

Luego de lo que fue un beso largo y perezoso, se separaron, viéndose con ternura y comprensión.

¬Vale¬dijo fastidiado por haber "perdido" ese pequeño duelo imaginario.¬Nos vemos mañana, Cap¬ agregó separándose y yendo hacia su habitación, con el corazón en la garganta.¬_"__Rayos...siempre es así de...intenso. ¡No logro acostumbrarme!_¬pensó frustrado, pero contento. Un poco más tranquilo.

No quería darle vueltas al asunto, no era el momento. El verano estaba a la vuelta de la esquina.

"_¿"Vale", eh? _¬ pensó aterrizando sus emociones, viendo cómo el menor se alejaba más y más¬ _Es una suerte que no entiendas lo que eres para mí, Eijun"._

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_Chan chan!_ Lo escribí en tres horas (?) tengo varios archivos que tengo que rescatar de mi pc antiguo y moribundo. Espero que no haya sido latoso. Y quiero darles un saludo especial a las chicas de la página de facebook "Las joterias de los spokons y otros", porque, wow, me dan vida, sépanlo (L)

Muchas gracias a todos los que llegaron hasta acá!  
Abierta a críticas, tomatazos. sugerencias, etc! Espero escribir más en esto mismo, aprovechándome del vacío existencial que dejó Miyuki en esos tres días.

No saben qué feliz he sido esta semana con daiya, verlo, es hermoso (L)


	2. Chapter 2

Regresé :)  
Mil gracias a quienes leen, valen mil!

No sé ustedes, pero yo necesito más de estos dos en mi vida .w.

Este capítulo está centrado en Sawamura, gracias por leer!

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Ya había anochecido. Las primeras estrellas comenzaban a brillar cada vez con más intensidad. Él había terminado con sus lanzamientos por hoy. Se dirigía camino a la habitación de Miyuki, para esperarlo antes de terminar con su rutina de ejercicios diaria. Sabía que tendría una reunión con el entrenador antes del gran día.

_»Mañana se irá...no jugaré con él en los próximos partidos...«_ pensó cabizbajo sin detener el paso. _»Además...«_ agregó frunciendo el ceño. La imagen del otro zurdo llegó a su mente, y no pudo evitar sentirse molesto. _»Narumiya Mei.«_ pensó con molestia, recordando la primera vez que se habían visto.

–"_Puedes quedarte a Kazuya, es todo tuyo."– _era lo que había le había dicho antes de retirarse (con una vocecilla tan irritante y burlona que no podía sacársela de la cabeza). Se sentía indignado, pero sabía que no debía hacer o decir nada al respecto, no hasta que volviera: ser representante de Tokio definitivamente era una gran oportunidad, y le hacía feliz que hubiesen seleccionado al capitán de Seido para algo así de importante. Si solo..._»Si solo no tuviese que jugar con él...«_ pensó algo celoso. No es como si fuese seguro que fueran a formar una batería, pero el hecho de que saber que ambos tendrían que convivir durante tres días le hacía sentir triste y molesto.

Y si bien no podía evitar recordarlo, no era lo que lo tenía más intranquilo: este sería el escenario previo a su próximo año, esta vez podría sentir cómo sería estar en el equipo de béisbol sin Miyuki. _»Es su último año después de todo.« _pensó con un angustiante dolor en su pecho. Y es que Sawamura era cada vez más consciente de que le quedaba poco tiempo con el capitán. En _todos_ los aspectos.

Cerró los ojos un momento, sin detenerse, refunfuñaba molesto y con las mejillas arreboladas. Aún no estaba seguro de entender todo lo que Miyuki Kazuya provocaba en él. Y eso lo frustraba.

Iba pensando en todo el asunto cuando divisó a lo lejos a la razón de su turbulencia emocional. Suspiró frustrado mientras se acercaba a él. Caminaba a paso lento junto la reclutadora, hablaban tranquilamente.

–¡Buenas noches!_– _dijo enérgico una vez que estuvo frente a ellos.

–Buenas noches, Sawamura-kun–respondió ella mientras el de lentes le daba un gesto con su mano a modo de saludo.–Bien, Miyuki-kun, no lo pienses demasiado. Ve y disfrútalo, no tienes de qué preocuparte.

–Sí, lo intentaré._–_respondió riendo mientras ella se retiraba.–Lo siento, tardó un poco más de lo que esperaba_–_dijo una vez que estuvieron a solas. Sawamura se mantuvo en silencio observándolo cuidadosamente. No estaba seguro de cómo actuar, al fin y al cabo, había sido Miyuki quien lo había citado a esas horas para verse. _–_Vamos._–_agregó comenzando a caminar, el zurdo lo siguió sin cuestionarlo mucho.

A lo lejos podían escuchar a los más dedicados, practicando su bateo. Era todo lo que se oía junto con el esporádico ulular del viento, debían pasar de las diez de la noche.

A pesar de que no lo demostraba, Sawamura se encontraba algo nervioso.

–...¿Qué tal estuvo?– preguntó trémulo. Extraño en él.

–¿Mmh? Ah, lo mismo de siempre.– respondió el de lentes, asumiendo que se refería a la reunión.

–Ya veo.–dijo por lo bajo. Miyuki le vio de soslayo llegando a la puerta de su habitación.–Adelante.– agregó una vez hubo abierto.

–Con permiso **–**murmuró el pitcher. Estaba oscuro. _»Claro, no hay nadie...«_ pensó vagamente. Antes de que pudiera notarlo, Miyuki ya había cerrado la puerta tras de sí y lo había acercado hacía su cuerpo jalándolo por la muñeca izquierda.

–Qué te ocurre.– dijo sonriendo suavemente, ante la atónita mirada del menor, que había quedado con ambas manos sobre su pecho.–Estás tan tenso como si fueras a lanzar en un partido.–agregó acercándolo hacia sí con ambas manos alrededor de la cintura del zurdo. Sawamura le vio algo molesto, como si fuera obvio. Bufó escuetamente antes de responder.

–No es nada. Es solo...–dijo, dudándolo un momento. Vio a los ojos al capitán, que le vía interesado y atento, con aire juguetón.– No es nada. –repitió, no muy convencido.– ¿por qué me hiciste venir?–agregó, desviando el tema, un poco ansioso. Miyuki sonrió y se acercó directamente a su rostro, quedando a milímetros de sus labios.

–¿Por qué no? Es un buen momento ¿no crees?– susurró con lentitud, sin acortar la escasa distancia, llevando su diestra hacia la nuca del menor, que no le quitaba la mirada ámbar e intensa. Sawamura suspiró lento y suave, no podía evitar quedar casi hipnotizado por el mayor, menos cuando le mostraba ese tipo de actitudes. Era como si...

_»Como si me necesitara.« _pensó entrecerrando los ojos, sintiendo un estruendoso ruido en su pecho. Su respiración se había vuelto errática, como si respirar fuese difícil cada vez que estaban _así de cerca._ Llevó ambas manos hasta las mejillas del mayor, acercándolo para terminar de encontrarse en un beso pausado, pero ansioso.

Sawamura se apegó al mayor separando sus labios, dándole paso al de lentes, quien no se hizo esperar. Mantenía ambas manos firmes en la cintura del zurdo. Solo se oían sus suspiros y los débiles gemidos del menor en medio de la soledad y oscuridad de la habitación. Sawamura movía lentamente sus caderas mientras halaba débilmente del cabello castaño, tenía ambas manos en su nuca. Miyuki suspiró separándose y dando vuelta la situación, quedando Sawamura contra la puerta. Le vio con deseo y necesidad llevando su diestra nuevamente hasta una de las mejillas del menor, ambos respiraban con dificultad. El zurdo acercó hacia así al mayor para darle un beso rápido y dirigirse a su cuello, besándolo con lentitud y mordiendo de vez en cuando.

Miyuki suspiraba pesadamente y ahogaba sus gemidos en el cuello del menor, provocándole a su vez escalofríos en todo el cuerpo. Mantenía ambas manos firmes en las caderas del de segundo, que no dejaba de moverlas pausadamente. Era demasiado para él. Llevó su diestra directamente a la entrepierna del castaño que suspiró sonoramente contra su ello. Se separó ligeramente, viéndolo con una interrogante silenciosa. Sawamura estaba totalmente sonrojado, con la respiración agitada y los ojos entrecerrados; asintió por inercia, ganándose un largo y profundo beso acompañado de varios movimientos _más abajo._

.

Estaba formando una batería con Okumura Koushu, el chico de primero con agallas. Y vaya que habían logrado congeniar a través del juego. _»Después de todo es un catcher.« _pensó mientras acomodaba la bola en su siniestra. Estar en el montículo, con él enfrente no había resultado tan difícil como había esperado. Estaba un poco más tranquilo. _»No«_ se dijo a sí mismo. _»No con todos los catchers me ocurre esto.«_ agregó pensando en Chris, y por su puesto, en Miyuki. Su pulso se aceleró sin quererlo, pero no se inmutó en lo más mínimo. Después de todo, estar en el campo era lo que lo mantenía con vida. No había nada como estar en el montículo siendo de ayuda para el equipo.

_»Bien, chico lobo«_ pensó preparándose para lanzar _»Es un buen momento para empezar a jugar juntos, después de todo...«_ una rápida justo al centro, y había conseguido el ansiado strike. _»Nosotros seremos el futuro el año que viene« _pensó emocionado.

Volvieron a dogout. Aún se sentía extraño por la ausencia del capitán. ¿Cómo le estaría yendo? ¿Estaría con Narumiya Mei en ese mismo momento? Sus ojos de gato se hicieron presentes, y se sintió molesto y frustrado. Intentaría canalizar toda esa frustración en el partido. No sabía por qué aquella decisión lo hacía sentir un poco mejor respecto al tema, pero no se lo cuestionaría ahora. Caminaba dando grandes zancadas sin ir a ninguna parte ante la mirada atenta y confundida del catcher de primero.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Gracias por llegar hasta acá!  
No quería que fuese muy largo o latoso, espero que haya sido de su agrado  
Cualquier crítica, comentario, sugerencia, tomatazo, etc, son bien recibidos -3-


End file.
